Since the introduction of communications, a purpose built device known as a modulator/demodulator or as commonly known as a “modem” is utilized to accept user information, modulate the user data into a format known as a waveform and transmit over a medium. Conversely, a modem contains the ability to receive a modulated waveform and demodulate the waveform to the original user data at the receiving end. The combined collection of a modulator, transmission medium, and demodulator is known in the art as a communications path. Traditionally, a modem is a purpose built device using specialized parts with specialized software and/or firmware to create a modem. As of the last few years, a new concept known as a software defined modem (SDM) has entered practice using a relatively generic printed circuit board (PCB) set with a general modulator and demodulator board with the intent that a general processor can support a software package on a somewhat generalized modem set to create a modem.